Behind of the Scene
by Tika's
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anak yang meninggal ketika berusia 5 tahun. Tuhan menghidupkannya kembali menjadi seorang malaikat. Di usianya yang ke-15, ia memohon agar menjadi manusia untuk memberi kakaknya hadiah ulang tahun. Namun, tiba-tiba ia bertemu teman masa kecil yang sangat dirindukannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Sequel fic LonelyPetals "My Birthday". RnR?


**Behind of the Scene**

Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai. Mata safirnya menyala, bibirnya melengkung ke atas menikmati semilir angin yang menggoyangkan rambutnya. Ia menatap lembut arus sungai yang tenang seolah matanya merindukan sesuatu. Dulu, di dekat sungai ini dia sering bermain dengan temannya. Satu-satunya teman yang memandangnya sebagai Naruto, tidak anak keturunan keluarga Namikaze yang kaya raya. Baik kepadanya atau kepada orang lain, temannya itu tetap bersikap sama, dia dingin terhadap semua orang. Dan naluri Naruto memintanya untuk mendekati anak itu agar dapat mencairkan sifat dinginnya. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Di usianya yang ke-5, malaikat maut menjemputnya. Ia dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan mobil, kecuali kakak sulungnya yang waktu itu tidak ikut pergi. Kejadian naas itu terjadi tepat ketika kakaknya berulang tahun yang ke-15.

Ternyata, Tuhan menjadikannya seorang malaikat. Namun, bukannya bahagia, ia malah merasa sedih. Setiap ulang tahun, kakak sulungnya yang bernama Deidara selalu mencoba bunuh diri dan dia harus berusaha keras menahan malaikat maut untuk tidak mencabut nyawa kakaknya. Untungnya, lima tahun yang lalu kakaknya sudah tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri lagi. Sekarang Deidara sadar, bahwa di sisinya masih ada Sasori, geng Akatsuki juga Iruka dan Kakashi sebagai paman yang sangat menyayanginya. Hal itu membuat Naruto lega sekaligus senang. Akhirnya, ia tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan malaikat maut yang selalu ingin mencabut nyawa kakaknya.

Sekarang, masalahnya bukan pada kakaknya lagi. Ia telah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilnya. Temannya yang ia tinggalkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Temannya yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya maupun kepada semua orang dan membuatnya bersikeras untuk melunakkan sikap dingin tersebut. Harusnya, setelah meninggal, ia tak punya rasa apa-apa lagi kepada manusia. Namun, sejak ia berada langit, mengamati kehidupan manusia, ia hanya mengamati satu sosok. Dan sekarang sosok teman masa kecilnya tersebut telah bertransformasi menjadi pemuda tampan yang digilai banyak wanita. Dan masalahnya, dia juga menggilai temannya tersebut. Padahal ia yakin kalau temannya itu pasti sudah melupakannya.

**XxXxXxX**

Hari ini, tepat dia sudah sepuluh tahun menjadi malaikat. Sama seperti usia manusia, usianya kini sudah 15 tahun. Dan hari ini juga hari ulang tahun kakak sulungnya-Deidara yang ke-25. Bukan hanya hari ulang tahun, hari ini adalah pernikahan kakaknya dengan pemuda bernama Sasori, pemuda tampan yang cocok untuk kakaknya yang manis. Ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar diperbolehkan menjadi manusia hari ini saja. Ia ingin memberikan kakaknya kado istimewa di hari ulang tahun sekaligus pernikahannya.

Jadilah dia di sini, memandangi sungai, menunggu detik-detik terakhir ia menjadi seorang manusia sebelum sayapnya muncul dan tubuhnya menjadi transparan tak terlihat.

Jika Tuhan menghedaki, ia ingin bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Sekali saja, biar rindu ini menguar begitu pertemuan mereka. Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Ia... bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya.

**XxXxXxX**

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berjalan santai menuju sungai setelah menghadiri pernikahan teman kakaknya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat malas menghadiri pernikahan tersebut. Bukan, malas bukanlah kata yang tepat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kata apa kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sebenarnya hatinya telah kosong setelah kematian adik dari teman kakaknya tersebut. Tepat pada hari ini, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, luka itu masih membekas di hatinya. Ia terlalu kaget begitu mendengar anak periang dengan senyum lima jari yang selalu mencoba membuatnya tersenyum walaupun usaha tersebut selalu gagal. Dan hari ini, luka tersebut kembali terbuka. Ia kembali teringat pada anak itu. Ia kembali teringat pada senyum lima jarinya, rambut pirangnya, mata safirnya, kulit _tan_nya, dan juga sifatnya yang periang. Ia tahu anak itu tak benar-benar mempunyai teman karena teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mendapat sedikit dari harta orangtua anak itu. Dan dia rasa, sifat dinginnya membuat anak itu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Sekarang ia membiarkan langkah membawanya ke sungai, tempat di mana ia terakhir kali melihat anak itu. Jujur, sampai sekarang, ia masih memikirkannya. Mungkin waktu itu ia masih kecil dan tak mengerti perihal soal cinta tetapi sekarang meskipun ribuan wanita menggilainya, ia masih memikirkan anak itu. Andai waktu bisa diulang, andai ajal tak datang duluan, mungkin sekarang, di sungai ini...

Lelaki itu kaget begitu mendapati surai kuning sedang duduk di pinggir sungai. Surai kuning itu menari senada gerak angin, seolah memanggilnya untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Na-ru-to?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat begitu sudah berada di belakang lelaki tersebut.

Mata safir terbelalak, hatinya berdesir begitu mendengar suara itu. Pendengarannya tak salah. Itu adalah suara yang dirindukannya dan suara itu sedang memanggilnya. Apakah Tuhan sedang mengerjainya?

"Kau, Naruto, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Sekarang suaranya tak ragu lagi. Ia menatap yakin pada pemuda yang masih memunggunginya.

Naruto membalikkan badan, menatap tepat ke arah _onyx_ yang menatapnya penasaran. "Sa-su-ke?" Naruto berdiri. Ia baru sadari bahwa Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget campur bahagia.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku..."

"Aku merindukanmu," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya meniti setiap _inchi_ wajah Naruto seolah ingin mengetahui wajah orang yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Ada perasaan hangat sekaligus senang di dadanya begitu Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun, ada perasaan sedih sekaligus takut begitu mengingat statusnya sekarang. "Aku sudah mati!" Naruto menatap tanah. "Aku sudah mati! Dan kumohon jangan merindukan aku lagi!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Giginya gemeletuk menahan perasaannya yang membuncah.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau-"

Kata-kata Sasuke tepotong begitu sayap muncul dari balik punggung Naruto. Tubuh Naruto perlahan menjadi transparan, tak dapat dirasakan lagi. Tangan kekar yang sebelumnya ingin mengguncangkan pundak Naruto, kini ditariknya kembali. Naruto masih menunduk, membiarkan Sasuke hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Kau... Kenapa kau di sini? Kau... sudah mati, kan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan Deidara _Onii-chan_ hadiah. Itu saja. Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera pergi? Kenapa kau harus di sini? Kenapa kau kembali membuatku merasa kehilangan?"

"Kehilangan?" Naruto mendongakkan kepala, ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau harus merasa kehilangan?"

"Dasar _Dobe_! Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu! Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu setelah kau meninggalkanku!"

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum meskipun bukan senyum lima jari, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih. Tetapi kau harus melupakanku. Aku bukanlah manusia. Tidak seharusnya kau menyukaiku. Dan tidak seharusnya kau menyukai sesama jenismu."

"Aku mengerti. Tak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini dan selalu memikirkanmu. Bagaimanapun, kau bukanlah hal yang nyata. Kau hanya... kepingan masa laluku."

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Mereka hanyut dalam tatapan mata masing-masing. Safir hanyut dalam _onyx_ begitupun sebaliknya.

"Doaku ternyata terkabul..." guman Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihatmu lagi... Kau benar-benar manis.. Andai kau masih hidup..."

"Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan bereinkarnasi. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, kita pasti akan bertemu. Biarkan waktu yang akan menyatukan kita.. Semoga kau masih bisa menungguku. Jika kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, berbahagialah dengan orang lain. Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan menyisa dirimu sendiri."

"Hn. Apa kau bahagia di atas sana?"

"Ya! Aku bahagia bisa mengamatimu setiap hari! Hehe..." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menyunggigkan sedikit senyum. Senyum tak kentara begitu rasa rindunya berhasil terobati.

"Maaf, Sasuke, waktuku tidak lama lagi. Aku harus kembali ke langit. Aku akan benar-benar akan menghilang sekarang."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak begitu Naruto menghilang dari penglihatannya. Hadapannya kosong, tak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia mengibaskan tangan menyentuh udara di hadapannya yang telah kosong.

"Naruto, kau di mana?! Kumohon, jangan bercanda! Kita baru saja bertemu! Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku bingung ha?! Cepat, tampakkan sosokmu sekarang! Naruto!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Naruto yang tak ditemukannya di mana pun.

Naruto membatu di tempatnya. Dirinya tepat di hadapan Sasuke namun kenapa lelaki itu tak dapat melihatnya? Kenapa lelaki itu malah meraung memanggil namanya? Apakah perpisahan mereka harus seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak berpisah dengan cara baik-baik dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Naruto! Jawab aku! Naruto!" teriak Sasuke kepada sungai yang tenang. "Kau ingin kita berpisah dengan cara seperti ini? Kau membenciku? Kau tidak menykaiku hah?!"

Naruto menatatap nanar Sasuke yang masih berteriak di hadapannya. Sasuke yang pendiam, tampak frustasi. Hati Naruto berddenyut sakit. Matanya memanas ingin menangis.

"Aku di sini. Aku di sini, Sasuke... Aku di depanmu..." Naruto mencoba memegang puundak Sasuke namun sayang, dia layaknya angin yang tak bisa menyentuh apa-apa. Tangannya lolos dari tubuh Sasuke. "Kumohon Sasuke.. Jangan seperti ini. _Kami-sama..._ Kumohon, sekali saja biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya... Kumohon... Aku tak pernah pergi dengan baik.. _Kami-sama..._"

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Naruto? Kau selalu tak memikirkan perasaanku."

"Aku di sini.. Aku selalu memikirkn perasaanmu. Aku tak ingin kau bersedih, Sasuke." Naruto menyentuh bahu Sasuke, berharap Sasuke dapat merasakan sentuhannya. "Aku berharap kita tidak berpisah seperti ini. Aku menyukaimu!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang bahunya, meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipercayainya. "Aku sangat menyukaimu! Karena itu, sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin mengatakannya! Kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakanku? Kenapa..." kata-kata Naruto berhenti begitu ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya. Ia mendongak, menatap iris Sasuke yang ternyata telah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Aku bisa merasakanmu. Aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu. Aku tahu ini kau, Naruto." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Terima kasih, _Kami-sama..._" guman Naruto.

"Sekarang kita bisa berpisah dengan cara yang baik, bukan?" tanya Naruto memaksakan senyum.

"Hn. Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Aku pasti merindukanmu.."

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.. Kau harus bahagia. Aku pasti akan melindungimu dari langit sana.. Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku selama ini. Tema kasih banyak! Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu! Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu! Memegang tanganmu! Aku menyukaimu!"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto sangat erat sampai Naruto merasa sulit bernafas.

"Jangan lupakan aku..." lirihnya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto.."

"Daah..."

Naruto benar-benar menghilang sekarang. Sasuke seolah memeluk angin. Ia meraba udara di depannya meskipun tidak merasakan sesuatu.

"Dia benar-benar pergi..."

Dari langit jatuh sehelai bulu putih. Sasuke menangkapnya, memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia yakin kalau bulu tersebut adalah sayap Naruto. Ia memeluk bulu itu erat, merasakan kehadiran Naruto di sana.

"_Kau harus bahagia, Sasuke.."_

"Aku pasti bahagia, Naruto.."

**TAMAT**

Yeeeiiiiiiii...! Ini adalah Sequel dari Fic LonelyPetals yang berjudul My Birthday. Saya sudah meminta izin untuk membuat sequelnya dan akhirnya diperbolehkan! Tika seneng banget...! Oh ya, yang mau baca fic My Birthday dengan pair SasoDei, nih linknya s/9262069/1/My-Birthday

Terima kasih kak Mell udah ngebolehin aku bikin sequel dan menginspirasi aku buat cerita ini... Terima kasih readers yang udah baca..


End file.
